


Are You Listening?

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: My Notebook - my short stories and drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Divorce, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Angst, Teen Peter Parker, Tony and Steve are divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: A story where Steve and Tony get divorced and move on onto new relationships. Peter is caught in the middle and having a hard time adjusting to his new life.-----“Without Dad…” Peter said softly to himself.“Yes, without Tony.” Steve said as he spooned more green beans onto Peter’s plate.“I’m not a child. I can make my own plate. And it’s okay Papa. I’m not made of glass. I know about the affair. You don’t have it hide it anymore.”“Eat your dinner.”“Papa, I want to talk about it.”“Not right now. With the divorce hearing and everything, I’m tired.”“Sorry for bringing it up. I just mean you can have Bucky around. Dad has been bringing Doctor Strange around…” Peter stopped talking realizing he should not have brought that up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It might be a thing.”





	Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing from my notebook. I might continue it but I'm not sure when. I'm keeping it open for now. There's more to the divorce than Peter knows and in later chapters I'll reveal everything. Something I wrote after watching civil war for the hundredth time.

I wonder if you ever felt like I abandoned you….    
If you ever thought I should have fought for you… 

The truth of it is I never left.    
I’m still here.    
And I do fight for you - every single day.     
Not to win you…. not to trap you or cage you…    
But for your happiness. 

I wage war on myself day in and day out for you.    
Tearing strips off myself, swallowing hatred and tears….    
So if you hate me because I abandoned you…. don’t worry…    
….. I hate myself for it too…

-Ranata Suzuki

Peter looked from his phone to the number on the door in the apartment hallway. He ran his hand through his hair, he was not seeing the number 1412 anywhere. Tony and Steve’s divorce had been finalized that week and Steve had just moved out. It was his first time going to the new place. The place where Steve lived without them. He was to spend Tuesday night and every weekend with Steve. Tony had fought for primary custody and won. They asked Peter in court for his opinion and he was worried about hurting anyone’s feelings. Steve had told him he wouldn’t be mad no matter the choice. He went along with the court’s decision. So here he was, trying to find Steve’s new place after finishing his after school activities. 

He decided to try calling his father and asking for the address again. It kept going to voicemail and he started to worry. Steve wasn’t technical and probably didn’t have his phone on him or even turned on. Steve had offered to pick him up at school but it felt babyish waiting at the school for your father to walk you home. It shouldn’t be that hard to find. Someone had buzzed him in so he assumed it was the right building. Maybe he had the wrong floor. He walked quickly back to the elevators and went up one more floor. Did he write it down wrong? Was it on the twelve floor? Fourteenth floor? Did he mix up the numbers? 1214 instead of 1412? Was the first two digits the building number? Should he call Tony? No, that would only create a fight between them.

He sighed as he tried Steve one more time. The annoying voice of the automated voicemail droned through and he ended the call. He pulled up his contacts and decided to call one of his father’s friends. Perhaps Natasha had been to his new place. He had her number but never actually called her before. She was actually a little scary so he decided to call Bucky instead. The man that had tore up his parents marriage. The one his father had been having an affair with. Obviously he had been to the new place.

“Hey,” he said softly as the call connected.

“Hey there buddy, everything alright?”

Bucky had always been kind to him. It was his father’s oldest friend, someone he had known since childhood. He wanted to hate the man who broke up his parent’s marriage but it was never that simple. Steve and Bucky were openly dating now and Peter couldn’t see the point in being nasty to him. One because he wasn’t going anywhere and two because Steve would probably lose his shit if he heard Peter being disrespectful to Bucky. It was never worth it to try his patience.

“Yeah, are you with my dad?”

“No, what’s up?”

He begins to walk the hallway of the fourteenth floor seeing if one of the doors has the number he’s looking for.

“I’m trying to find the apartment and I’m on the fourteenth floor not seeing it.”

Bucky went over the address with him again verifying that he’s in the right spot. Peter set his duffel-bag down and sat on top of it. Even with his strength from being Spider-Man he was getting tired of carrying it and his backpack. He had carried it on the walk from school. 

“I think I have it right and I’m not seeing it.”

A couple walked out of their place and paused right in front of him. They start to give him a hard time thinking he’s a drifter. 

“What’s going on? Who are you talking to?” Bucky asked being able to hear some of the conversation.

“I have to move,” Peter said as he stands up and picks up his bag.

“Hey kid, you can’t just move to another spot. I’m calling the cops.”

“Peter?” Bucky said sounding worried but Peter doesn’t hear because he’s hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket.

People are starting to look out their doors and his phone is buzzing in his pocket again. Probably Bucky calling him back to find out what’s going on. 

“Peter, what are you still doing out in the hallway? I buzzed you in ten minutes ago.” He turned as he heard his father’s voice. Steve was a well-built man with muscles bulging out of his t-shirt. He was in sweat pants and a work-out tee, his feet bare. He walked over to his son and grabbed his bags from him. He noticed the stressed-out look on his son’s face. “Are you alright?”

“I couldn’t find your apartment and I was calling Bucky to ask. And these people started yelling at me. I was just sitting down for a moment. I really couldn’t find it.”

Steve puts his arm protectively around him, “everyone stop staring and get back in your apartments.” He looked over his shoulder, “where are these people who were giving you a hard time?”

Peter looked around and said he doesn’t see them anymore. They walked into the apartment and he followed him into his new room. Steve set the duffel-bag and backpack on the bed. “It’s not much. I know it’s not the same as what Tony has to offer.”

“It’s great, Pops” Peter reassured him.

Steve pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. “It’s going to be hard not seeing you everyday. I tried for primary custody but—never-mind. I promised I wouldn’t speak about Tony negatively in front of you.”

Peter pulled out of the hug and retrieved his phone out of his pocket.

“Dinner will be ready in a few. Put your phone away and go set the table.”

Peter showed him his phone screen and the missed calls and texts, “I need to let Bucky know that I made it.”

“You have five minutes and then I expect you in the kitchen,” Steve said before leaving the room.

He quickly sent off the message and threw his phone onto the side table. He unzipped his duffel-bag and started to unpack his clothes into his dresser. Tony had told him to take basic items of clothes so he didn’t have to pack so much each time he went. So underwear, t-shirts, socks, a few pairs of shoes and things like that. He tried to imagine he was unpacking a suitcase in a hotel room on vacation. That in a week’s time he’d be back in his childhood bedroom living with his two dads. 

Steve watched his son from the small kitchen as he finished up dinner. He starts to think back to the past when Peter had first come to live with them. Peter’s early life had been a lot of shuffling between foster homes after his parents died in a plane crash. He was only four years old and it took a while for him to accept his parents were gone. It led to a lot of behavioral issues and acting out. He couldn’t seem to stay with a family for long. Being placed with Steve and Tony when he was six was the turning point. Tony was able to pull some strings and by seven he was officially adopted by them.

His parent’s divorce had broken up the stability he still desperately needed. Steve told him when they first brought him home he wouldn’t sleep at night. He’d cry for his mother and demand to be taken to the airport where he thought they were staying. It was too difficult for his mind to process the trauma so it came up with something a four year old could understand. He knew his parents had gone to the airport and never returned. Not falling asleep until his little body became too exhausted to stay awake. Tony suggested that they try co-sleeping, so they created a cozy spot for him in the middle of the bed. They were able to get more sleep that way because he would calm down quicker and stay asleep longer. Each night he cried less until he started to go to bed with no fits. It made the bed warmer and he always wanted to snuggle close to one of them. They never minded that much they were happy to be parents and have someone depend on them so.

It was not without its challenges. Peter still had a rough two years before he came to stay with them. As he was sleeping through the night he was starting to have issues with bed-wetting. Steve woke up feeling the odd feeling of being wet and cold. He lifted the covers to try and make sense of the situation. His half-asleep mind slowly processing his surroundings. 

“Tony are you up?”

“Hmm,” Tony grunted as he woke up at the sound of his partner’s voice. “What’s going on?”

Steve reached back to turn the lamp onto its lowest setting. “I think Peter peed on me.”

Tony leaned in and sniffed the wet fabric of Steve’s shirt. “Definitely pee.”

They had taken in an older child and never had the experience of being peed on like parents of babies and toddler do. Steve pulled away from Peter and quickly stood up by the side of the bed. 

“Oh god,” he muttered to himself as he started to take his shirt off.

Peter started to wake up and looked around the room confused until the wetness on his front registers. He sits up quickly and looks down ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, buddy,” Tony said as he got off the bed. “Let’s get you out of your pajamas and cleaned up.”

Steve picked Peter up since he’s already covered in it and carries him into the bathroom before setting him down gently. Tony turned on the water and started to fill up the tub. He squirted bubble bath in there, remembering how much the kid likes it. Steve ignored his own uncomfortable dampness as he started to undress Peter who is crying and apologizing profusely. 

“It’s alright, it’s only an accident,” Steve reassured him as he puts his wet clothes into the sink. 

“Should we rinse him off in the shower first?” Tony asked sleepily.

Steve grabbed Peter by the arm intending to lead him over to the shower and Peter started screaming. He covered his butt and pleaded with a perplexed Steve not to spank him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’ll clean it up.”

Tony and Steve exchanged a look, both of them worried about what the little boy had endured before coming to their home. 

“You’re not getting in trouble. It was an accident,” Steve explained to him and managed to coax him over to the shower. It’s a quick rinse before he’s taken over to the tub and placed inside. Tony dropped his basket of bath toys in there. 

“I can play with my toys?” Peter asked uncertain. 

“Go ahead. I’m going to go clean up the bed,” Tony replies.

“I’m going to shower, call for us if you need something,” Steve says to him.

The bed was finally remade with the spare set of sheets. Water barrier mattress pad was a blessing. There was no need to clean and try to dry out the mattress. The wet sheets and blanket were left in the laundry room to be dealt with in the morning. Peter had been bathed and dressed in fresh pajamas. He was curled up in the middle of the bed fast asleep. Tony and Steve both lay awake staring at the ceiling, having been awake for too long to be able to fall back asleep.

They had taken a broken child and helped him become whole again. He was safe and loved in their care. He had grown into an excitable curious boy with a love for science. Steve was worried about how he was taking the divorce. He watched his son laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone. He wasn’t focused it on it and was instead staring out the window. “

Peter, come set the table,” he says reminding him of his chores.

Peter dropped his phone on his bed and jumped up heading quickly to the kitchen. He started opening cabinets looking for the plates. He sat three places on the table not even thinking about it. It was what he had done every night of the week almost his whole life. He carried the dishes Steve prepared and sets them into the center of the table.

“Why have you done three place settings?” Steve asks as he sat down at the table. Peter took his seat.

“I don’t know. It’s habit. Bucky isn’t joining us? I thought you were moving in with him.”

“Not yet. He still has his lease to finish up,” Steve explained as he grabbed a couple pieces of chicken and passed the plate. Whenever Steve made dinner, it was always meat and potatoes. Always with a salad or vegetable as a side.

“Why would that matter? Can’t he just end his lease early?”

“It’s more complicated than that. It costs money to break your lease. It is up in a few months anyways. I know this is an adjustment for you. I didn’t want it being too much with Bucky living here at first. I wanted you to get used to it being the two of us.”

“Without Dad…” Peter said softly to himself.

“Yes, without Tony.” Steve said as he spooned more green beans onto Peter’s plate.

“I’m not a child. I can make my own plate. And it’s okay Papa. I’m not made of glass. I know about the affair. You don’t have it hide it anymore.”

“Eat your dinner.”

“Papa, I want to talk about it.”

“Not right now. With the divorce hearing and everything, I’m tired.”

“Sorry for bringing it up. I just mean you can have Bucky around. Dad has been bringing Doctor Strange around…” Peter stopped talking realizing he should not have brought that up. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It might be a thing.”

Steve stood up abruptly and turned on the tv signaling that he didn’t want to talk. It’s an innocent thing but Peter can’t help but feel hurt by it. He didn’t ask for any of this. He didn’t want to be shuffled between two homes. Having separate birthdays and Christmases. Fork in hand he stares down at his plate trying to focus so the tears don’t start to spill down his face. Steve returned to his seat but remained focused on the news broadcast.

“If you and Dad are so hurt by being apart why not stay together?”

Steve slammed his fist on the table, causing their plates to jump. He turned to Peter angrily, looking ready to start yelling at him or about to storm out of the room. His son’s face as he fought back tears softened him and the anger is pushed down. The need to protect his son from the harshness of he world taking over. Peter dared to glance up at him and noticed Steve’s eyes are red and brimming with tears. 

“I’m doing the best I can for you,” Steve said softly before standing up and heading into his bedroom.

Peter looked around the unfamiliar apartment that feels small and cramped compared to Tony’s place. As if the walls are closing in on him. He pushed his chair out, not feeling that hungry anymore. He brought his knees up and wraps his arms around them. He laid his head down and started to cry.

Steve would eventually come back out. They would heat up their dinner and eat. Clean up the kitchen like nothing happened. Peter would try sleeping in his new bed in an unfamiliar room. He’d go back to doing something he hadn’t done since he hit his teen years. He crawled into Steve’s bed with him and was finally able to fall asleep.

Peter woke up worried about the time. He had school in the morning and he could hear his alarm distantly going off in the other room. Steve woke up and looked over at him. 

“Don’t you need to be up for school?”

Peter sat up a little too quickly and had to steady himself. “What time is it?”

Steve looked over at the clock, “it’s too late for you to catch the train and still be on-time. You want me to call the school?”

“No, it still gets written up and I’ve been late already a couple times this month so I’m going to get detention.”

“Peter! Why haven’t you been getting there on time?”

“I don’t know Pops! Maybe it’s this whole divorce thing stressing me out.”

The guilt trip worked and Steve fell silent. “Well what do you want to do? Stay home?”

“Can I really stay home?”

“Go get my phone. I’ll call in for you.”

Peter settled back into bed after Steve called the school. He rolled onto his stomach and tried to fall back asleep. Steve was becoming so lax with rules since the divorce was finalized. He didn’t feel it now but he’d come to miss the structure and stability that Steve used to provide. It’s hard to go to school when someone is letting you skip. It was like Steve was so consumed with guilt over cheating and causing the split that anytime Peter brought it up, Steve would give in. 

In the coming weeks, Peter would stay out after curfew. He would consider staying out all night patrolling, doubting Steve would even raise his voice at him. Not coming home after school. Some nights they didn’t even eat dinner. Some nights it was really late after Peter came home from hanging out with Ned. He already ate at Ned’s but his Papa would suggest ordering take-out. So he’d eat again with him. Sometimes they would stay up late watching movies. If it was a school night, he’d call off Wednesday or go in after missing a few hours.

Peter woke up to the sound of voices and laughter. He looked over to see his father isn’t in bed anymore.

“You know Steve, we haven’t christened the couch yet,” Bucky said suggestively. “We’ve had sex on the table, against the bathroom vanity. The bed, I know boring. But the couch…”

Peter looked under the covers wondering if they’ve changed the sheets since then. He jumped out from under the blankets and quickly put some distance between himself and the bed. He didn’t like this at all. The idea of his Papa with anyone besides his Dad. The idea that they are doing things with each other. His Papa had assured him that Bucky wouldn’t be there until he was ready. Another lie and broken promise, he didn’t want to see the man who destroyed his parent’s marriage.

“We can’t. Peter is still here. He didn’t go to school today.”

“Why? Is he dying?”

Steve laughed, “I’m not that hard on him. I’ll let him stay home if he’s sick.”

“I don’t hear coughing or anything. You sure he’s sick?”

Steve lowered his voice, “he’s taking me moving out pretty hard. You know he didn’t have a lot of stability in his early life.”

Peter walked out of Steve’s room trying to avoid their gaze as he heads into the bathroom. Another inconvenience having to walk into a common area to get to the bathroom. His whole life he had an en suite bathroom or as long as he could remember. He greeted them when he left the bathroom knowing that it would be rude if he didn’t. He sat on the couch by them, pulled a blanket over his legs and rested his head on the armrest. Cocooning himself into the blankets.

“Back to sleep already?” Bucky teased him. “Steve here didn’t tell you to walk it off?”

Peter laughed at his joke before pulling the blankets tighter. He didn’t want to speak with either of them.

“Do you have homework? Why don’t you work on that?” Steve asked.

“I did it last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning of the piece is used with permission from this blog: [ Ranata Suzuki](http://ranata-suzuki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm not directly dealing with civil war in this but the quote always made me think of Steve and Tony and how Steve must be feeling after the fall-out.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
